Bloody Moonlight
by Twilightangel98
Summary: This is my best story I think I've ever writen. Try it. Summary inside. Rated T for some language. I can handle flames.
1. Preference

Preference:

I thought that I was safe; from danger, from death, from everything. I wasn't. I knew that if I would've listened to my parents, I wouldn't be here right now. Everything, life, love, past, future, everything was spinning around me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could only get weaker by the second. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that my family and my love were safe., and that's all that mattered.


	2. Return

**If Stephenie Meyer wanted to write a story that goes after Breaking Dawn, this is what I would think it would be like. It takes place many years later-20 actually. It's all in Angel's POV.**

As I looked out the plane window above Forks, Washington, my mother, Bella Cullen, asked my father, Edward Cullen, " Are you sure we should do this, Edward?"

"Yes," he replied. "We should just try at least. Who knows? Maybe they learned their lesson in the war."

Although everyone in my family were vampires, we still had to worry about the La Push wolves. Werewolves. Bella still loved one: Jacob Black. Sadly, he ran away months before my parent's wedding. Nobody knows why. Word was that he returned, just like what we were doing now.

We've been staying in Denali with Tanya and her family for a while. A long time. Ever since I was four-years-old, we've been there. We left when the war ended days after Edward changed Bella. He changed her after I was born.

I was half-human half-vampire now. I was also beautiful; everyone told me that all the time. I had light chocolate brown hair with natural bronze highlights. Even though you couldn't see them that good--like if you're far away enough you can't see them--they look like I got them done. My skin was almost as pale as my family's, and my eyes were light blue topaz with the deepest blue topaz stripes starting from the pupil going to the end of my eyes. I had Bella's lips. I also had blood unlike others after their new born stage.

My human traits are easy to show, but my vampire traits are hard to locate; they're still there though. When I turned seventeen three years ago, I never aged again. I can't eat human food anymore but the longest I can go without blood is two to three weeks. I run as fast as a vampire, and I'm as strong as a vampire too. For the last two years, I was as strong as a new born, but it went away. I quickly became use to the scent of human blood; I've never even tasted human blood.

Some of my family has increased their powers. For example, Alice can now see wolves. Nobody knows how it happened, but it started after the war ended. I think since the wolves got defeated, some of their defenses got lost.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice screamed.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"No way. Bella, Edward, you know how ya'll were worried about the wolves not letting us come back? They are," she breathed.

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Alice screamed again.

"Well why would Sam let us come back? He hates us," Emmett said.

"Sam's not letting us come back—Jacob is."

"How?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know what happened to Sam, but long story short, Jacob is now the alpha and told everyone to, no matter what, not attack us and let us come back," Alice explained.

I thought Jacob was never coming back, Esme thought.

I couldn't believe Esme thought that. I hope Edward didn't hear that. I had a lot of powers too. I was able to read minds, see the future, but only relatives, I could make things float ( it helps a lot with room cleaning ) and control other people's minds. We don't know if I have any more powers. Oh, and I can also control water and fire. Nobody knows where those things came from.

I sighed and became bored. I decide to take a nap to pass the time. Yes, I could sleep.

"Angel," a voice called. "Angel."

"Leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Get up, honey. We're here," the voice informed.

My eyes snapped open and I looked out the window. We were at the airport now and passengers were getting off. I became excited. I haven't seen Forks in so, so long. I just wanted to go out and lay down on the grass. I missed this place so much. "Let's go," Bella said.

When we got to our cars, we headed straight off. The whole time, I stared out the window. Green was everywhere; just as I remembered. I tried to find memories but all that came was that everywhere I turned, there was an ice cream store. I loved ice cream when I was little. I 

really wanted to remember my childhood—even the bad things. Some things, I don't want to remember, but stay in my head no matter what; I always wish they never happened—like me and my mother being the cause for the war.

**Let me now how this is. This is the fanfic that I wanted to put up first but couldn't. This is Bloody Moonlght!! R&R please.**


	3. Love at First Sight

Chapter 2: Love at 1st sight

I dreaded this day. Today. The two days after we moved back. Today, I was starting school. Not any school though, I was going to the school the rest of my family went to years ago: Forks High School. My family, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella were going too. Last night, we snuck into the school, got into the school's computer, and deleted all of their files. It was easy. All of the teachers that taught there before were gone and everyone in the school was new. So nobody knew them.

When I got downstairs and got to my new red convertible Cobra and headed off. Everybody else was at the school already. We got there early and chatted until we had to go to class. My first few classes were boring but Alice and I just kept passing notes. On some of them, she told me what we were most likely going to learn here. Others were just random events happening.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and we dashed out of the room. As I did for three years, I just got a tray of food and sat down with everyone else. I was a little depressed because I haven't made any friends yet and I usually make friends quickly. I just stared at my tray while Jasper started to talk about plans for this weekend. I turned my head and saw him.

He was sitting across the room with many people just staring into space. I tried to see what he was thinking but he was just thinking about what he was going to do in his next class. His first classes were boring like mine. His hair was almost like Edward's hair and his eyes were a light butterscotch color. His skin was an ivory color; it reminded me of what Bella looked like when she was human. He slowly turned to me and looked at me curiously. They weren't staring eyes, they were just curious eyes.

We continued to stare at each other; then he smiled at me. That smile somehow became my favorite smile in the whole world. It was a beautiful smile; it was peaceful. Somehow, it made me feel like I belonged—even though I didn't.

"Angel, what are you looking at?" Rosalie asked.

I looked back at her and said, "Uh, nothing."

"You were looking at something. Or was it someone?"

Everyone looked at me as I answered. "Whatever." I turned my head back to the boy and saw that he was still looking at my curiously, with the same smile on his face. I smiled back. I couldn't help myself. I wished that I knew him. He was probably wishing the same thing, like all the other boys are. He wasn't thinking it though. He wasn't thinking anything right now.

"Angel. It's time to go," Alice said.

I stood up and followed my family out through the doors and went to my next class. Alice had the same class. We talked about what they were planning on doing for the weekend. I agreed. First, we were going hunting then we were going to go to the beach to hang out. We were also going to the movies to see The Happening.

When we entered the class, all the boys looked at me-of course. But the only boy I looked back at was the boy that I saw in the lunch room. The seat next to him was empty. A lot of the seats next to boys were empty. I didn't care. We handed the teacher our slips and he signed them. Then I went to go sit by the boy. He smiled as I approached him. I smiled as I sat down next to him.

Thousands of thoughts now entered my head. I tried to ignore them but they were loud. But a voice drove them all out. "Hello," the boy said. His voice was smooth and relaxing, like silk.

"Hi, "I replied.

"I don't think I was able to talk to you at in the cafeteria. You left after I waned to. I'm Zac," he said.

"I'm Azrel. But everyone calls me Angel instead."

"Is Angel your nickname?"

"No, it's my middle name."

"Interesting. What's your last name?"

"Cullen."

"Azrel Angel Cullen." Haven't heard the last name before? he thought.

"Probably," I whispered.

"Who's your parents?" he asked.

"Ed-Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Doesn't your father work at the hospital?"

"Yes, that's him," I said.

He smiled and the teacher called the class to order. This class was boring too. Nothing interesting held my attention. It finally ended after what felt like eternity. I walked out side and waited for the others to come until I felt a presence behind me.

"That was an awesome class," he said sarcastically.

"Totally," I replied in the same tone. "Can't wait for tomorrow."

"So, who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Some friends and family," I told him. All family to me actually.

"Oh. Who specifically?"

"Edward, Bella, and Emmett Cullen; and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one behind me and about to hug me is Alice Cullen," I informed him.

"Darn," Alice said.

"Hey Angel, hi Alice," Jasper greeted while Alice ran to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hi Jazz," I said.

"Well, I gotta go, Angel. I'll see you later," Zac said.

"Bye, Zac," I said smiling while he walked away.

"Who was that, Angel?" Edward asked.

"Zac Murray." (AN: sorry I didn't say his full name when they were talking in the class room)

"Oh, okay. Do you like him?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I just met him."

I began to walk towards my next class. The rest of the classes were boring again. Zac wasn't in any of them sadly. I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I missed him already.

When we got home, I went hunting. I was able to get a few mountain lions and some deer. After I lifted my head from my last meal, I looked at myself. I was a total mess. I'm going to take a shower once I get home for sure, I thought to myself. I got up and began to walk to my house. When I was there, I headed straight for my bathroom. Before I got to the bathroom, Emmett said, "Damn. How many animals did you eat?"

"Uh, I dunno. A lot I guess." I guess he preferred to the fact that I was covered with blood.

"By 'a lot', do you mean all of them?"

"Do I look like I count when I hunt?"

"Smart-ass."

I walked into the bathroom; I turned the shower onto warm and stripped down. When I entered the shower, I relaxed immediately. I sighed, thinking about good things. One, I met a nice person. Two, I have other friends just on my first day of school. And three, my life was great. I didn't know what more I would want right now.


	4. AN: please vote

**AN: Hey guys. Just to let ya'll know, there's a poll up to decide if I should explain why Bella and Angel were the cause of the war or not. Please vote. I'll try to update ASAP on Bloody Moonlight.**

**Lotz Of Love,**

**Olivia :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue:

Please, bless my soul; for I'm a lonely soul. I won't let go of anything I hold. I have my fate, my future, my past, my angel. I stare into the sky for you. I lay on the grass you made, and I brush the roses you put thorns on. All I need is her to lie next to me, to see that I'm not a monster. I'm a monster.

Well bless my soul; you're a lonely soul-cause you won't let go of anything you hold. All I need, is the air I breathe, and a place to rest my head.

**R&R guys. By the way, thanks for reviewing on my other stories. You are great!! Peace! . Oh, and the last two sentences were from the song All I Need by One Republic. . I'll try to update soon. Questions are welcome if you have any.**


End file.
